Llamático
Un Llamático (Glire en inglés; ''ガルファイア Garufaia'' en japonés) es un enemigo en Super Smash Bros. Brawl y Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS que aparece en el Modo Aventura: El Emisario Subespacial y en el Smashventura respectivamente. Perteneciente al Ejército del subespacio, su único ataque puede ser bastante molesto y su capacidad de moverse alrededor de las plataformas puede hacer de estos enemigos una molestia. Comparten características con los Gelomáticos y Electromáticos. Aparecen por primera vez en La cueva casi a la mitad de la fase. Al igual que los Jyk de fuego, los Llamáticos solo aparecen en cavernas y cuevas. Etimología Su nombre es la combinación de las palabras: llama que significa fuego, lumbre o incendio. La terminación mático tiene dos posibles significados: #Una referencia a su forma de neu'mático' #O bien, una referencia a un funcionamiento auto'mático' En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Son negros en su mayoría, pero tienen líneas rojas que marcan las divisiones en las que se puede separar el Llamático a la hora de atacar. Su forma es semejante a la de una llanta o neumático. Poseen en el centro algo similar a un ojo, y por dentro tienen tres brazos de color rojo que sostienen las partes en las que se separa al atacar. Ruedan por el suelo, paredes y techos; sin embargo, nunca dejan de girar si se les deja solos, por lo que a menudo se autodestruyen en las emboscadas. Ataques Descripción de los trofeos Español right|90px :Llamático :Un enemigo con forma de neumático protegido por tres armazones negros que, pese a su dureza, no son impenetrables. Su dermoesqueleto está recubierto por una pátina de mucosidad adherente que les permite rodar por techos y paredes. El ojo situado en el centro pone los pelos de punta. Cuando detecta al jugador, frena, abre sus capas externas y escupe fuego. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Glire :An enemy shaped like a tire. It's protected by three black shells, but they're not so hard as to be impenetrable. The outermost shell is covered in mucus that lets it stick to surfaces as it rolls along walls and ceilings. The eye in its center is creepy. When it spots the player, it stops, sheds its outer layers, and spouts fire from its inner recesses. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' En Super Smash Bros. 4 El Llamático solo tiene aparición en la versión de Nintendo 3DS, siendo un enemigo común en Smashventura. Ataca de la misma forma que en el juego anterior. Ataques Descripción del trofeo right|90px :Llamático :Si te acercas demasiado a un Llamático, se parará, abrirá su caparazón y te quemará. Hace más daño que los Electromáticos y los Gelomáticos, pero también es más lento. No conseguirás muchos potenciadores al derrotarlo,así que no te compliques la vida y explota su debilidad ante los ataques de hielo. Curiosidades *El Llamático es el único miembro de su familia cuyo trofeo en Super Smash Bros. Brawl lo muestra cerrado. *Hay un enemigo del [[Kirby (universo)|universo Kirby]] llamado Flamer, con poderes y apariencia parecidos. Véase también *Electromático *Gelomático Categoría:Enemigos comunes Categoría:Universo Super Smash Bros.